The Songs in Our Souls
by DarkElvenPrincess4
Summary: Grissom and Sara are inspired to declare their love for each other by songs they hear on the radio. GSR all the way!


Disclaimer: Alas that I do not own CSI or the characters or any of the songs mentioned. I only own the idea.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by these 3 songs: Sara by Starship, Deliver Me by Sarah Brightman, and Reach For Me Now from Cirque du Soleil KA.

The Songs in Our Souls

Grissom sat in the break room eating a sandwich. The radio was on. Greg must have left it on, Grissom thought. He was about to turn it off when the announcer spoke. "This next song is by Starship. It's called 'Sara.'"

Grissom raised an eyebrow. He hadn't known about this song and decided to listen. It wasn't like him to listen to music at work, let alone actually listening to the lyrics.

_Go now, don't look back, we've drawn the line_

_Move on, it's no good to go back in time_

_I'll never find another girl like you, for happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

Grissom smiled. It was true; he and Sara really were fire and ice: she was the fire and he was the ice.

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes_

He smirked. He loved Sara's eyes, and sometimes they did brew storms.

_Danger in the game when the stakes are high_

_Branded, my heart was branded while my senses stood by_

Grissom's eyes closed involuntarily and he sighed. He knew he loved Sara, but he hadn't done anything about it, hadn't told her how he felt.

_I'll never find another girl like you, for happy endings it takes two_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, oh_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes_

_('Cos Sara) Loved me like no one has loved me before_

_(And Sara) Hurt me, no one could ever hurt me more_

_(And Sara) Sara, nobody loved me anymore_

He opened his eyes again. Hers was an unspoken love, but he could still feel it. Sara worried about him and he had never expressed his gratitude. Grissom felt like the biggest ass on the planet.

_I'll never find another girl like you_

_We're fire and ice, the dream won't come true_

He never would find another girl like Sara. He might even lose her soon.

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, oh_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time for goodbyes_

_Sara, Sara, storms are brewin' in your eyes_

_Sara, Sara, no time is a good time, no_

_Ooh Sara, why did it, why did it, why did it all fall apart…_

Sara Sidle entered the break room during the last line of the song. She looked at Grissom with a strange expression on her face.

"Hey Griss, you okay?" she asked.

Grissom looked at her and smiled.

"I'm fine," he said.

While Sara was pouring herself coffee, the radio announcer came on.

"And here's the girl who lost her heart to a Starship Trooper, Sarah Brightman with 'Deliver Me.'"

Sara took a sip and nearly spit out her coffee when she heard the lyrics.

_All of my life I've been in hiding wishing there were someone just like you._

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. _

It was as if the singer was inside her mind, reading her thoughts.

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked.

Sara turned. "Uh…yeah," she lied. She gave Grissom a quick smile and left.

Grissom raised an eyebrow, then got up and went to his office.

Try as he might, Grissom could not get any work done. He knew he had to tell Sara how he really felt. He didn't want them to end up like the song. Grissom picked up the phone to call Sara, and put it down again. What was he going to say to her?

Meanwhile, Sara had been doing some research. She had gone online and looked up the lyrics to the song she'd heard on the radio.

Once she'd found them, she set to writing Grissom a letter.

_Dear Gil, _

_I can't hold it in any longer. You need to know how I really feel about you. The lyrics from the song on the radio when I spit out my coffee say it best._

_All of my life I've been in hiding wishing there were someone just like you._

_Now that you're here, now that I've found you, I know that you're the one to pull me through. _

_You've helped me through so much already, and I am so grateful to you. Thank you for everything._

_So here's the point. I love you, Gil. I hate to be so blunt, but I have to be. Please let me know how you feel about me._

_Yours,_

_Sara_

Satisfied, Sara sealed the envelope in time to hear her phone ring.

"Sidle."

"Sara, it's Grissom. Can you meet me in my office in five minutes?"

"Sure Griss. Where are you now?"

"Down in the morgue with Doc Robbins."

"Ok. See you in five." Sara hung up and smiled. This couldn't be more perfect. She would put the letter on his desk and come back at the appointed time.

When Grissom returned to his office, there was still two minutes before he was supposed to meet Sara. As he sat down, he saw a white envelope with 'Gil' printed on it.

Curious, he opened it and took out the paper inside. He read it, and was at the end when Sara walked in. He didn't see her or hear her softly knocking.

Grissom closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hey," Sara said. Grissom looked at her.

"Close the door," he said. She did, and then sat down in a chair in front of him.

He sat up and took off his glasses.

"I need to tell you something," he started.

Grissom hesitated. Standing, he pulled his chair over to her. As he sat, he studied Sara's hands. He took them in his and took a breath.

"I feel exactly the same as you," he said, looking into her eyes. "I knew I loved you from the moment we started working together."

Sara's eyes widened and she looked down at their hands.

"Wow," she said a few moments later. "I wasn't expecting that."

"I heard a song called 'Sara' on the radio today, and decided I needed to tell you how I felt," Grissom said.

Sara smiled and put her hand on Grissom's cheek. "I'm glad you told me," she said, "and I'm really glad you feel the same as me."

"I want to take you out tonight," Grissom told her.

"Okay," said Sara.

Grissom smiled. "I'll call you with the details."

Grissom took Sara to see the Cirque du Soleil show "Ka" that was in Vegas. They had enjoyed the show, holding hands the entire time.

Just before "Reach for Me Now," Grissom leaned over to Sara.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Sara whispered back, smiling at him.

They shared their first kiss as the song started. To them, the song represented all that they felt for each other.

Sara laid her head on Grissom's shoulder, and he put his head on hers as they listened to the words.

_Reach for me now_

_I'm here alone for you_

_All that I want _

_Is your warm hand in mine_

_Whisper your name_

_Please let me hear your voice_

_Don't drift away_

_Come hold me in your arms_

_I'm yours forever_

_You're all I'm searching for_

_Don't let this storm_

_Take you far away from shore_

_Cry out my name_

_I want to hear your voice_

_All that I need _

_Is your gentle hand in mine_

_Reach for me now_

_You're all I'm longing for_

_Don't let this storm_

_Take us far away from shore_

_All that I want_

_Is your warm hand in mine_

_Don't drift away_

_Come and hold me in your arms_


End file.
